Wonderland is Twisted
by SaitenIssahIndebus
Summary: It's been a year since the last battle between the Millenium Earl and the Black Order. Everyone has been able to relax, including two new lovers Allen and Kanda. But what happens when the order discovers a new Exorcist deemed Alice? Rated for later.
1. Chapter 1

I do not Own D gray Man ((Wish I did though))XD

Sorry ahead a time if there are spoilers

Wonderland is Twisted

Chapter 1: Alice Traveling

"New mission? I thought Komoui said we were finally getting a break?" Allen sighed as he followed one anxious red haired and his long haired lover. Kanda merely huffed giving a shrug, "Since when does Komoui ever give us a break?" Lavi smiled spinning around wildly as he pulled Krory along the hallway. "Komoui said it was urgent. Big mission something about a search." Lavi smiled. "Are you drunk again or is this your normal demeanor? Because the line is blurring every day rabbit." Kanda narrowed his eyes. "If I was drunk I would be with a lovely, supple,…" Krory covered Lavi's mouth blushing. "Please don't say such things." Allen felt a hand grab his own and he smiled slightly looking at Kanda. It'd been six months now they had been together and he had to admit Kanda wasn't as annoying as he thought. Sure every once in a while the two fought sometimes violently in which half of a cafeteria suffered but other times Kanda could be caring.

"Finally. You guys are slower than ….never mind I have your new mission specs straight from the higher ups. All four of you are assigned to the case." Komoui spoke as he sipped his coffee behind the mountain of paperwork yet to be touched. Lenalee handed out the files to each of the boys smiling before giving her brother a bow and closing the door behind her. It was rare Lenalee left so promptly so the four knew the mission had to be something good. "A kid? We're hunting a kid? Seriously this is your big deal mission?" Kanda's eye twitched in fury. "Not just any kid. A potential Martial. This kid is to be considered extremely dangerous. The child's innocence is uncontrolled and the kid all ready has managed to injure three exorcists and four finders. Each report states that the kid became terrified and then the innocence was released. I believe you four can capture the child. None of them have been able to determine the child's identity other than the kid has a silver golem with him much like Allen's. As soon as you four are ready a train is waiting to take you to the last location the child was spotted. They've nicknamed the child Alice. Oh and please try not to kill the poor kid." Komoui took another sip before he fell out of his chair and the four sighed.

"Five feet, with bluish-crystal eyes, a white cloak, and a silver golem. Not much to go on." Lavi spoke flipping through the file bored. "I hope it's a girl." He smiled devilishly before Allen struck him on the back of the head. "Stop being a pervert for two seconds. According to the last exorcist to go up against this kid he managed to get just close enough to grab him until the kid struck him with what appeared to be the kids own hand. He saw two distinctive…Ka-Kan gee? " Allen tried to decipher the symbols until Kanda took the file out of his hand. "It's Kanji. Meaning it's Japanese moyashi." Kanda was about to make another remark when his eyes widened slightly. "That's not possible…if these symbols are right the kid has the kanji of …a brothel worker. Specifically a very well known brothel The Tenjou Palace. I used to know the woman who owned that brothel she…" Kanda looked up to three jaw dropped exorcists. "Not like that! The woman was a well known geisha by the name of Lady Kaguya. This kid might have been an employee of hers. The kid might not even know English which would cause a fear if the kid can't understand what language the people are speaking." Kanda sat back down an anger vein pulsing on his brow. "So was she good Yu-chan?" Lavi smirked before Kanda started to draw Mugen.

"Yeah I saw a kid like that. Stupid flying bit me when I tried to help. The kid was bleeding pretty bad. Last time I saw the kid, the kid was ducking into alleys around town." An old shop keeper spoke as he handed the photo back to Allen. "He could still be nearby right?" Krory spoke looking to Allen who nodded thoughtfully. "Get back here! Hold it!" Lavi yelled just as a white clothed kid ran past Allen and Krory. Kanda landed in front of the kid who tried to run the other way until the four surrounded him. The silver Golem hissed at them as it landed in the child's hands. "Leave me alone!" The kid yelled from behind the hood shielding his face. "Well at least we know the kid speaks English." Lavi panted leaning on his knees. "We're not here to hurt you. We just want to help…"Allen tried to talk but the kid cut him off. "I said leave me alone! Are you deaf?" The golem in the kids hand's hissed as if in agreement. "Honest. We just want to help…" Krory stopped as he smelled the air his innocence activating. Without warning Krory tackled the child pulling at the hood that concealed the child's face. "Krory no!" Allen yelled. "Stop it please!" The kid screamed as Krory ripped at the white cloth revealing long white hair, soft pink lips, and a face of remarkable beauty matched by beautiful fair skin. The kid fought wildly against Krory who ripped the white cloth from the kid's neck. Lavi and Allen grabbed Krory holding him back. Kanda yanked the kid up by his collar holding the kid's left hand analyzing the Kanji. "So you are one of Lady Kaguya's girls." Kanda spoke looking the kid in the eyes. "Let me go I'm not a girl!" The boy protested as Kanda punched him. "Kanda!" Allen yelled as the kid fell over and Kanda picked him up bridal style the silver Golem flapping angrily. "Problem solved." Kanda spoke as he started carrying the kid to the hotel.

"His blood?" Lavi questioned as the four looked at the kid still asleep on the bed. Lavi had managed to bandage the boy's arm which had been cut most likely by glass. "It's driving me insane just wanting a taste." Krory spoke as he sat depressed. The Silver Golem licked the boy's face and Allen folded his arms. "That Golem is like Tim…only…different. You said the boy belongs to that brothel right? Allen maybe Martial Cross gave it to him." Lavi spoke as he picked the Golem up by its tail. "Don't hurt him!" The boy spoke grabbing the Golem back from Lavi. "So you're awake? How are you feeling?" Lavi smiled. The boy held the silver Golem to his chest looking at Lavi terrified. "I-I'm fine. Don't hurt Nanu!" The boy chastised Lavi who blinked. "Okay…so it has a name. My name is Lavi, what's yours?" Lavi smiled kindly. "Mikoto but everyone calls me M-Miko. Wha-what d-do you want?" Miko brought his knees to his chest moving away from Lavi. "We're from the Black Order, we were sent to take you some where safe." Lavi smiled trying to comfort the boy. Allen finally stood getting eye level with boy that's when he noticed a faint red line under the boy's eye. He pulled a handkerchief from his coat whipping the boys face off who struggled against him. "S-stop it!" Miko yelled once Allen was done he stood back and the other three raised eyebrows. "Stop starring!" Miko covered his face as he yelled again. "Hey Allen he's got those markings…like you."Lavi spoke as Miko finally looked up. Just like Allen he had the curse mark over his eye only they covered both. "That makes it final he's cursed…but Allen I thought you were the only one?"Krory spoke. "Maybe Allen has a son?" Lavi joked as Allen rolled his eyes. "This maybe weird but how old are you?" Allen sat on the bed next to Miko who defensively curled up more. "F-fourteen. Do y-you know a Marian Cross?" Miko mumbled looking at Allen. "Martial Cross is my Master. He's my teacher. How do you know him?" Allen was curious now. Miko sat up a little more relaxed as Nanu flittered joining Tim on Allen's head. " gave me Nanu. He said Nanu would protect my mother and me. He also told me about the innocence. He said if I was lucky a boy with eyes like mine would take me to a safe place, my new home." Allen's eye twitched slightly,' Damn you Cross….Damn you Lavi….' Kanda pushed himself off of the wall he was currently leaning on. "Miko…that's priestess correct? I'm guessing Lady Kaguya named you. Funny I never knew she had a son." Kanda spoke looking at Miko skeptically. Miko looked up at Kanda as he spoke twisting the sheets in his hands nervously. " My mother didn't like to show me to other people. She wasn't ashamed of me she was scared that someone would take me away. " Lavi looked at Miko, "I can see why. I thought you were a girl, you've got a very…" Miko finished his sentence, "Feminine face? I've been told that a lot. My mother said I reminded her of a priestess. Beautiful and never allowed to be soiled by any man." Lavi rubbed the back of his head before changing the subject, "You must be hungry right? We should feed him."

"Allen chill you didn't even fight today." Lavi sweat dropped as Allen stacked his eighteenth plate. Miko barely even touched his first. "You've got to be hungry you're a parasitic type." Kanda spoke looking at Miko who just sat in his chair. Nanu began munching on the food on the plate licking its lips. "I'm not hungry." Miko held his stomach trembling in his chair. Kanda looked around a lot of the men were starring at the boy watching his every move. The boy was that self aware that he couldn't eat in public? Kanda shot a glare at one of the men who smirked turning back to his buddies whispering. "Hey Yu-chan…do you see it to?" Lavi spoke his hand resting on his hammer. "It's Kanda you stupid rabbit and yes. " Kanda wasn't on edge just for the boy he wa son edge because the men were starring at his moyashi the same way. Miko stood up pushing in his chair, "I-I have to go to the b-bathroom." He spoke nervously as he ran to the tavern's restroom. "One of us should follow him." Kanda spoke motioning to Lavi who stood walking after the boy. Kanda noted two men following Lavi into the restroom.

Miko turned on the sink as he splashed his face before drying it off and reapplying the powder to his face. Nanu licked his cheek and he smiled hugging the silver Golem. "Well look at this. Are you lost little girl?" One of the men spoke grabbing Miko's shoulder and shoving him into the wall. "Let me go!" Miko yelled trying to move away from the man. "Now. Now. Don't be so stingy. We just want to have a little fun." The man caressed Miko's hip through the cloak. Miko kicked the man in the groin sticking his tongue out as the man fell to his knees. The second man grabbed Miko holding his arms as the boy struggled kicking wildly. "Stupid move kid. We were gonna be gentle but now you've pissed us off." The man smirked. "Go to hell!" Miko yelled as the second man stood grabbing his legs. "Shut up whore!" The man yelled as he ripped Miko's cloak open getting a prompt kick in the face as the boy flipped kicking the other man in the chest before landing on the tile floor. Lavi stood in the doorway as he watched blinking in shock. The exorcists weren't kidding the boy knew how to fight. The men grabbed at Miko jumped up as the men stuck each other face to face falling to the floor in a heap. Lavi started clapping as Miko looked up standing on top of the two."Where did you learn that?" Lavi asked patting the kid on the back smiling. "My mother paid the best tutors to educate me in the expertise of knowledge, fighting, and the arts. I'm not stupid I know how to defend myself and I know when I'm beat. I knew fighting the four of you all together would be useless. I just don't like being chased." Miko smiled up at Lavi closing his eyes.

Don't forget to review! But huzzah chapter 1 of Wonderland is Twisted is done! Look out for chapter 2: Alice Should Never Peek. Miko is welcomed into the Black order and Kanda and Allen finally have some alone time. What happens when they discover a peeping tom?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not Own D gray Man ((Wish I did though))XD

Sorry ahead a time if there are spoilers

Wonderland is Twisted

Chapter 2: Alice Should Never Peek

"So you did find her!" Komoui cried out happily as he hugged Miko lifting him up. "Him." Lavi corrected laughing as Miko blushed trying to escape Komoui. "He's so adorable, but not as cute as my precious Lenalee." Speaking of his beloved sister Lenalee wacked Komoui over the head so he would let Miko go. "Hello I'm Lenalee and this is my brother Komoui." Lenalee smiled at Miko who blushed nodding. "I'm Mikoto but everyone calls me Miko." Komoui picked MIko up again cuddling him, "Such an adorable name! But we must be off to Helvaska!" Komoui yelled as he dragged Miko away his face full of panic. All five exorcists sighed as they followed. Miko walked onto a platform with Komoui as they began to go down. Suddenly two white tentacles wrapped around Miko who began to thrash around panicking. "Relax child I will not hurt you. You are safe. " Helveska spoke as he touched a tentacle to Miko's forehead. Then to everyone's shock Helveska began to whip around wildly, "Over load…Over load! Synchronization one hundred percent! Innocence count parasitic total innocence eight! Over load!" Helveska released Miko as he fell striking the metal platform. Helveska then began to calm down as he spoke, "He has come…the savior he has come. Kaguya, Mikoto innocence count eight pieces, type parasitic, synchronization rate one hundred percent." Miko was passed out on the platform as everyone that witnessed his assessment stared on.

"I'm Jerry what can I get you, you sweet adorable little boy?" Jerry smiled as he stood proudly. "I-I'm Miko nice to meet y-you. C-can I just get some green tea please?" Miko spoke as Jerry frowned and nodded handing the boy the drink as Miko walked through the cafeteria. Everyone was whispering and pointing. He was so wrapped up in trembling that he bumped into a finder spilling his tea. "Why you little!" The finder picked him up by the collar lifting him up. Miko closed his eyes preparing for the hit but it never came. He opened one eye slowly as he saw Lavi sitting on top of the finder. "Be nice he's new around here. What's up princess?" Lavi joked as he got off the finder bending down to get eye level with Miko. "It's Miko!" Miko huffed folding his arms, then he remembered the spilt tea and sighed. "Go have a seat. I'll get you something okay." Lavi smiled before skipping off. Miko blushed before sighing and walking towards where Allen sat. "H-hi Allen." Miko spoke as he sat down next to the older boy. "Hey Miko. How are you feeling? Komoui said you hit your head pretty hard." Allen smiled ruffling the boys hair. "I'm okay now. D-did I do something w-wrong?" Miko looked at Allen sadly. "No, what makes you say that?" Allen went back to consuming the fifth plate of dumplings in front of him. "Everyone keeps looking at me weird…I think they hate me." Miko spoke laying his head on the table. "They don't hate you princess. They're just shocked. We all are. No one's ever had more than one innocence and to boot you are a parasitic type which is super rare. Nope they're just jealous of our super awesome spectacular princess!" Lavi proclaimed as he sat a few plates of food down in front of Miko. "It's Miko!" Miko looked at Lavi angrily as he pouted. "So adorable!" Lavi jumped over the table hugging Miko who flailed wildly. After sitting back up everyone laughed. Miko smiled tilting his head before Lavi shoved a fork full of chocolate cake into his mouth. "Eat up!" Lavi smiled as Miko coughed swallowing the cake. Allen smiled watching until he felt a hand on his thigh and he looked over to Kanda who was drinking his tea. Allen coughed on the dumpling in his mouth trying to hold back a moan as his long haired lover groped him. He tried to hold back another as Kanda snaked a hand into his pants stroking his now hardening length. "L-Lavi st-stop you're embarrassing m-me!" Miko yelled as Lavi licked a bit of frosting off his cheek causing the boy to turn cherry red. Lenalee and Krory laughed smiling as Miranda took a seat blinking. She looked over at Miko and blushed. Miko blinked until Lavi shoved more cake into his mouth and he choked again. "Oh hey Miranda! This is princess, princess this Miranda." Lavi smiled as he wiped Miko's face off. Miko bushed smiling, "Hello M-Miss Miranda. I'm Miko." Miranda nodded blushing, "It's a pleasure. It's nice to see everyone so lively. Oh um Komoui needs to see you Miko after you eat breakfast so you can get your new uniform. " Miko blinked until Lavi scooped him up onto his back. "I am your faithful steed my lovely princess!" Lavi called out as he took off into the air Miko clinging to him wildly. "Will you excuse us?" Allen spoke as he grabbed Kanda the two taking off after Lavi.

Allen pulled Kanda into an empty hallway kissing him feverishly as Kanda smirked gladly returning the favor. "Did I rile you up too much moyashi?" Kanda teased as he bit Allen's bottom lip pinning the boy's hands to the wall. "Yu." Allen whined closing his eyes as he writhed under Kanda's grasp. Kanda smiled as he trailed kisses down his lover's smooth jaw to his pale neck. "Yes moyashi?" Kanda teased as he bit into the boy's tender skin enjoying the taste of vanilla that he craved. "R-room…now…." Allen moaned as he writhed pressing his new arousal into Kanda's thigh. "If that's what you want moyashi." Kada smirked wrapping Allen's legs around his waist as he carried Allen to their room shutting the door behind him.

"Princess! Princess! This isn't the time for hide and seek!" Lavi called out as he ran through the halls trying to find Miko. Miko grabbed the first room he found shutting himself inside. Quickly he ran for the closet closing the door so only a crack was open. Komoui scared him and he really didn't feel like facing the strange man right now. Miko sighed as he relaxed sitting back in the closet until he heard the door closing again. "Y-Yu!" Allen gasped out as Kanda caressed his arousal through his pants laying him back on the bed. Miko quickly covered his mouth as he watched with wide eyes. Allen pulled at Kanda's coat ripping the leather off feverishly as Kanda pulled at Allen's shirt ripping the buttons clean off. Soon the two were completely naked clothes scattered on the floor in a heap as Kanda kissed down Allen's chest caressing the smooth creamy thigh with his finger tips. Allen arched his back slightly as Kanda kissed down his hips before sucking on his tip. Allen moaned gripping the sheets tightly gasping as his lover swallowed his length. Miko just stared blushing madly as he tried to keep quiet. Kanda's tight throat was more than Allen could handle as he came into his lover's mouth panting. Kanda smiled as he sat Allen up helping him onto his lap as Allen pushed down, Kanda's thick length plunging into the tight entrance as both moaned. Miko watched as Allen rolled his hips moving up and then down in a circular motion as Kanda moaned. Miko shifted within the closet as he looked down noticing a slight bulge in his pants. He remembered watching from behind a shade as Mr. Cross and his mother had done something similar. She sounded as if she were in pain moaning wildly as she screamed, thrusting in to her roughly. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck as Kanda bucked his hips and both began to pant. Soon Allen began to tighten on Kanda drastically and his lover moaned grabbing onto Allen's hips as he began to thrust more roughly against the pale boy's prostate. Allen let out a scream of pleasure as he came calling out his lover's name blushing, "Yu!" Kanda smiled as he gave a few more thrusts releasing into the boy as they both fell back on the bed panting and gasping for air. He pulled Allen to him and Allen whimpered from the loss of his lover inside him. "I love when you look like that moyashi." Kanda purred as he kissed Allen's lips softly. Miko felt warm he didn't know why but he knew he wanted what Allen had. He wanted that kind of love. He wanted someone like Allen had someone who loved him so purely. "Yu do you hear that?"Allen spoke as he sat up looking around. Miko covered his mouth he was crying. "Sounds like crying…" Kanda stood up as he walked towards the closet. Miko back up into the corner trying to hide. Kanda opened the door as Miko curled up. Kanda raised an eyebrow as he pulled Miko from the closet by his arm. "M-Miko?" Allen spoke covering his lower body with the sheet. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Miko had his eyes closed as he tried to yank out of Kanda's grasp. "Look at this the mini moyashi is turned on. " Kanda smirked as Allen looked down at Miko who was sporting a small bulge. "Let me go please! I'm sorry I was just trying to hide and I'm sorry!" Miko kept his eyes tightly shut. Kanda saw Allen blush and he slowly grabbed Miko's other arm pinning him to the wall. He nipped at the young boy's lips who whimpered trying to pull away. "Kanda stop just let him go." Allen spoke as he got off the bed holding the sheet to his waist. "I think he's enjoying it moyashi. "Kanda motioned as Miko blushed. "Kanda he's only fourteen. Let him go." Allen grabbed Kanda's shoulder who smiled and shrugged tossing Miko into Allen who caught him as the fell to the floor Allen on top of the young boy. Miko turned cherry as he laid on the floor looking up at Allen. He saw it. Allen saw what was turning Kanda on so much, Miko looked like a smaller version of himself. Allen caressed the soft cheeks as Miko trembled. Kanda leaned against the wall watching with a smirk as Allen leaned towards Miko. Allen kissed Miko as he tasted the boy's soft pink lips, he tasted like honey. Miko gasped and Allen wasted no time thrusting his tongue into the boy's hot mouth.

Miko began to writhe under Allen closing his eyes. He felt strange it was weird, he thought of Allen like a newly found older brother and now Allen was kissing him. Allen released his lips as he reached a hand down caressing the boy's bulge and Miko whimpered arching his back. "S-Stop Allen!" Miko whined as he tried to push Allen away. Allen didn't even hear him he kissed down the boy's neck pulling the cloak off to reveal a soft kimono of blue silk with small flowers boarding the edge. He pulled at the obi as the kimono fell off the slender frame revealing perfect fair skin. Miko pulled his knees together as he held his arms to his chest blushing up at Allen who watched in excitement. Miko was driving him wild he was so innocent so pure. Allen kissed down the boy's chest claiming a pink nub as Miko yelped whimpering now shoving at Allen. "Allen stop please!" Miko started to cry it was like that night all over again. Allen stopped realizing what he was doing and he sat up. "Oh my god…Miko I'm so sorry." Allen backed away he couldn't control himself. Miko pulled his kimono shut as he sat up trembling and crying. Allen wrapped his arms around the boy as he cried. Kanda rolled his eyes as he shut the door of the bathroom turning the shower on.

"Ah there you are! I've been waiting for you Miko-chan!" Komoui smiled as Allen brought Miko into Komoui's office. After the little scene Allen wiped Miko's tears helping him get dressed and promising to take him to Komoui. "All right Miko-chan, take off your clothes!" Komoui smiled as he stood carrying what looked like a small uniform. Miko blushed nervously and Allen smiled taking a seat. Miko nervously took off his cloak as he untied his obi folding it and placing it on Komoui's desk. He then shrugged off the soft kimono folding it as Komoui watched. That's when both Allen and Komoui's eyes widend he hadn't seen it before. "Miko are you wearing…?" Allen spoke blushing. Miko turned cherry red as he nodded covering his face. "Miko-chan wears lacey white panties!" Komoui called out picking the boy up and hugging him. "Miko-chan is so adorable!" Komoui snuggled into the boy's neck who blushed. After he set Miko back down he handed the boy his new leather uniform. Miko slipped on the short black turtleneck that stopped at the top of his ribs, he then slid on the leather top coat fitting his fingers into the gloves that showed parts of his small hands. He zipped the coat shut that exposed the lean abdomen that was semi-muscular in tone. Miko held up the pants looking at Komoui blushing. "Sorry my sweet Miko-chan but the uniforms are all custom designed to fit the exorcist's needs. Your uniform had to be made to twist and bend as your small frame does." Komoui smiled. Allen looked at the pants as they laced up front and back of each of the legs. Allen realized the boy couldn't wear any underwear and he covered his eyes as did Komoui. Miko quickly slipped off the lace panties as he pulled the slim leather one's on fastening the white belt to hold them up on his hips. He slid the calf high boots on zipping them up. Miko blushed the pants were low on his hips revealing more of his skin than he liked. He managed to turn looking at the back of the coat there was a cross with a crown above it. "Komoui-san…why is there a weird symbol on my coat?" Komoui smiled at the boy's question sweeping the hair over the boy's shoulder as Allen opened his eyes. "Well my dear adorable Miko-chan the order has decided to give you your own symbol. It symbolizes your destiny to become a great exorcist and to fight the Millennium Earl in the final battle. We're not sure of what your innocence does but Helveska assured us that you are very special Miko-chan. Now off with you two!" Komoui smiled as he shooed both boys from his office with a smile.

Chapter 2 is complete! Thanks for the review and please do review more I like hearing what you guys have to say. Anyway look out for chapter 3: Alice is an Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not Own D gray Man ((Wish I did though))XD

Sorry ahead a time if there are spoilers

Wonderland is Twisted

Chapter 3: Alice is an Angel

"A-Allen I'm s-scared." Miko spoke holding onto the older boy's arm as they walked into the training facility. "It'll be okay Miko don't worry. The scientists just want to see what you can do with your innocence. Just show them and it'll be over okay." Allen smiled at Miko who started to relax. Allen left Miko out on the training floor as he climbed the stairs leaning on the railing between Kanda and Lavi. "So what do you think his innocence is?" Lavi spoke looking over at Allen. "I can't say for sure, but if it's attracted this many people than it must be something impressive." Allen smiled as he laughed slightly. Komoui got on the loud speaker quieting the large crowd of finders and exorcists gathered to witness the young prodigy activate his innocence. "Whenever you're ready Miko-chan!" Komoui yelled smiling and waving. Miko looked up at all the people gathered he felt nervous. "I just have to activate it…and then they'll let me go…I can d-do this…" Miko whispered as he took a step standing on the X of the mat. 'What if I hurt someone? What if I …no! I can do this.' Miko shook his head as he put his hands to his chest. "I-in-innocence a-act-activate!" Miko called out as he leaned back a long bow began to seep out of his chest as he took hold of it. The bow was clear like crystal and it shone in the light as he took a strong hold of the string pulling back so the bow was taunt. White ribbons flowed around Miko connecting the bow to him as a blue arrow formed it glowed bright white whipping around like a flame. Miko pointed the arrow at the target placed in front of him and he let go. The arrow zoomed at amazing speed leaving a blinding light in its wake as it obliterated the target on contact smashing the brick behind it completely.

All at the same time Lavi, Kanda, Allen, Krory, Lenalee, Komoui, and Miranda let their jaws drop. "D-did…you...I…mean…" Lavi couldn't form words. The light the exorcists explained in their reports was actually an arrow. The kid had formed an arrow with his innocence. Miko held out the bow as it dissipated flowing back in to him in ribbons. "His left arm is the bow his right is the arrow. That's two. He has six more why doesn't he activate them?" Komoui spoke folding his arms. "Maybe he doesn't know how Ni-san?" Lenalee spoke concerned. "He's scared. He's holding back on purpose."Kanda spoke watching Miko's every move. "When he was holding the bow just now he was trembling. Children shouldn't be exorcists he'll wind up killing someone." Kanda spoke scoffing. "I was a kid to…not as young as Miko but I was and I turned out fine." Allen spoke trying to defend the boy. "But you had all ready killed akuma before you came here Allen. I doubt Miko's ever used his innocence in a real battle for survival." Lavi spoke pondering. "Then let's make him." Kanda smiled as he hopped over the ledge landing in front of Miko.

"K-Kanda s-san what are you doing?" Miko asked taking a step back. Kanda drew Mugen a smile caressing his lips. "Let's go right now lil' moyashi. If you don't fight you'll die." Kanda rushed forward striking at Miko uncaringly. Miko slid backwards doging Kanda's strikes, "Stop it Kanda-san! I don't want to hurt you!" Miko yelled as he continued to slide. Kanda caught the boys ankle sending him flying. Miko hit into the mat pushing himself, if Kanda had used anymore force he'd of fallen off the mat falling down quite a far feet. "I won't fight you!" Miko yelled as he flipped so Kanda struck the mat. "You don't have a choice!" Kanda yelled back as he slashed and a small cut formed above Miko's navel. Kanda didn't allow the boy anytime to pause. Mugen crashed down and paused at it struck another blade. Kanda looked up at Mugen was stopped by the boy's foot. A few ribbons of innocence had formed blocking Mugen's attack. Miko twisted striking Kanda in the face with his other foot. Foot ribbons that was four innocence now accounted for. A bow, An arrow, blade ribbons on each foot. Four. Kanda needed to force the boy to activate the other innocence he was hiding. Kanda grabbed the ribbons of the boys foot slinging him over the mat's edge. Miko gripped the mat tightly not wanting to fall. Kanda stomped his foot own on the boy's hands, "I hope you can fly kid." Miko grabbed Kanda's ankle yanking the older boy down so now he was in the same situation. "Stop attacking me!" Miko yelled as he tried to pull himself up. "Don't hold back!" Kanda yelled kicking the boy in the side. Miko held on with one hand onto the mat. "That's why you're doing this!?" Miko yelled angrily, "Are you an idiot?" Kanda kicked the boy in the spine causing the boy to cripple in pain. "Stop holding back damn it! We all know you're powerful so show us all ready! Holding back is an insult to the honor of these people!" Kanda yelled angrily.

Miko's face went pale before he shook his head violently. "No! Someone will get hurt! I don't want to hurt anyone! I don't want to kill!" Miko yelled trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. "People die! Get over it! You're an exorcist you job is to kill akuma! You have to kill so people can survive!" Kanda yelled. "Akuma didn't kill my mother you exorcists did!" Miko yelled kicking Kanda in the face. "It's all your fault she's dead! You people killed her and all she did was try and keep me safe! I wish you were all dead!" Miko was crying as he yelled. "What are you going to do about it? " Kanda used both feet to knock the boy off as he started to fall Kanda watched as two wings burst forth from his back and he shot upwards grabbing Kanda before he threw him into the mat. Miko landed on his hands and knees as the wings flapped. They were beautiful translucent angel wings large as they moved. The wings retracted and Miko let out a scream as blood trickled down his back. "Enough!" Miko yelled looking at Kanda as he hit the mat. Kanda pushed himself up wiping his lip, "There is no time out! You either live or die!" Miko looked up at Kanda before he screamed as loud as he could, "I quit! " Kanda smacked him across the face hard. "Kanda that's enough!" Lenalee yelled. "Leave him alone Yu-chan!"Lavi yelled angrily. Kanda had crossed a line. Miko held his cheek still looking at Kanda. "Stop being a child. Grow up! Men don't cry! You're an exorcist and people are counting on you. Hate us go ahead but you're one of us. Now get up!" Kanda yelled rage present in his face. Miko looked down as his hands curled into fists. Kanda grabbed him by the collar lifting him up to stand. "These other fools might have sympathy for you because you're a child. I do not! You are Japanese! Japanese men do not act like children! Now have some dignity to stand up and fight!" Miko didn't move. Kanda shook him and Miko did nothing. Allen could faintly make out Miko moving his lips and then Kanda punched him as the boy hit the mat unconscious.

Allen caught up to Kanda as he came up the stairs. Kanda punched the wall angrily before he saw Allen and he began to calm down. "Kanda what's wrong?" Allen touched his shoulder softly. He saw tears, Kanda was crying. "Kanda what happened are you hurt?"Allen hugged Kanda frightened. "That stupid god damn kid!" Kanda yelled. "Kanda what did he say?" Allen asked moving Kanda's face so he would look at him. "He said he was sorry! He apologized for being weak!" Allen kissed Kanda softly as he wiped away the older man's tears though they were few.

"How are you feeling princess?" Lavi smiled as he looked down at Miko who was still laying on the mat. Lavi took his scarf off wiping the blood from Miko's lips. "It's Miko." Miko spoke as he sat up slowly holding his head. His back stung and his whole body ached. "You're luck you're alive Yu-chan could of killed you." Lavi spoke as he picked Miko up hoisting him up onto his back. "Did you really mean what you said princess? That you wish we were all dead?" Lavi spoke sadly. Miko laid his head on Lavi's back, "L-Lavi if I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone else?"

Lavi closed the door behind him as he sat Miko down on his bed. Miko brought his knees to his chest looking around the Bookman's room. It was large, with papers and books everywhere. Lavi had his own bathroom, and desk. Miko looked down on the bed the sheets were nice and soft. They were fleece he was sure. They were also green. Lavi pulled a chair over to the bed as he took a seat his chin resting on the seat's back. Miko looked up taking a deep breath before he spoke, "The night my mother was killed…excorcists had come to the brothel. I told my mother not to let them in. She said I was being silly and ignored me. They had come about a week after departed. As always I prepared a party room. Many of the ladies began to entertain the exorcists and their finders. As I was serving Sake one of the finders he…he pulled me into his lap. He told me I was pretty and asked if I would be his company for the night. I protested and tried to escape him. He laughed and tried to kiss me, so I threw sake in his face. The finder began to fuss complaining to my mother that I needed better training. She tried to explain that I was not one for pleasurable company. I was merely an entertainer. She said I was not available. One of the exorcists the leader he demanded that I be his company. My mother tried to protest he told him I was a virgin that I would not be good. The exorcist laughed and said that only made it better. She explained to him that I was not a girl that she could not in good conscience allow him to have me. The leader he didn't care. He said I could either go peacefully or he would make things rough.'

'My mother was crying and I told her it would be okay that I would go with the man. So later that night I went to his room wearing a white kimono. My mother did my hair she put her favorite hair pin in it. She cried the whole time but she knew there was nothing she could do. If we angered them they would hurt our family, or worse they would destroy our home. I opened the door he was waiting smiling. I felt sick, I was scared. We had male courtesans who I talked to often. They were like my brothers. I had asked once what it was like. They told me it hurt the first time but it would stop after a while. As I closed the door behind me the man got up. He started touching me, saying things to try and compliment me. It only made it worse. I tripped over the train of the kimono and fell onto the futon. The man he smiled as he took off his pants he took off my obi and I held my kimono together. He ripped it open saying I should be a good boy and he would be gentle. That's when I felt him. I got scared and tried to shove him away but he was much larger than me. He pinned my wrists to the futon saying I had pissed him off. I begged him to let me go. He wouldn't listen he tried to pull my legs apart but I kicked him. I scrambled to the door pulling banging on it pleading for someone to help. My mother she opened the door holding me. She told the man the deal was off she couldn't sell her son not to a pig like him. The man laughed holding up a paper. He said he was from the Black Order. That he was ordered to take me away. I clung to my mother tightly. He said that if I didn't go with him demons would kill everyone in this place. My mother called him a liar. His friends came out of the closet smiling. They grabbed her and held me. I told them to let her go. I begged them to not hurt her. They laughed. They toyed with her at first slapping her, then touching her. I felt sick I screamed for them to stop. The other girls were too afraid. Finally I snapped. I told them if they laid another hand on her that I would kill them. The man he got angry he told the men holding me to hold me down on the mattress. My mother sobbed begging him to stop. She told him he could do whatever he wanted to her just don't touch her baby. The man ignored her told her she would watch and learn how to teach a child proper manners.'

'I thrashed and fought but he started touching me again. He started to kiss me. I bit his tongue and he got angry. He smacked me. He said he was going to give me a taste of what he was going to do to me. That's when he shoved his finger inside me. It hurt so bad. I screamed as he thrust the finger. I wanted it to stop I cried. My mother she hit the man. She said he was a monster. The man laughed as he licked the blood off his finger. It hurt so bad. That's when he…he…" Miko started crying. Lavi felt sick to his stomach. That an exorcist, a protector of the people could do something so vile.

"He used his innocence to kill her. He slit her throat said the whore deserved it. I sobbed as I thrashed the pain was nothing to me anymore. I kicked the finders in the face running to my mother as I held her. She just smiled at me and told me it was okay. She kissed my forehead and said that she would always protect me. She died and they laughed. I was so angry. That's when it happened. I activated my innocence and I killed them. One of the finders he begged for his life…I didn't care I took his head right off. When I was finished a man appeared. The Earl. He said he could bring my mother back, that all I had to do was call her name. I told him to go to hell. That's when he stabbed my eyes. He demanded I call out my mother's name. Maybe it was the pain…maybe it was the loss of blood…but I called her name. He made her into a demon. I couldn't see her. She screamed asking how her beloved son could turn her into a demon. I begged for her forgiveness. Her claws they struck my eyes. She screamed as she began to dissipate. My blood it purified her. The Earl…he grabbed me told me he had big plans for me. Said he knew what I was and that one day he would claim my innocence and he wasn't talking about my powers. He let me go and I grabbed what I could and ran. I ran as far as I could until I ended up in England." Miko finally released his legs as he sat on the edge of Lavi's bed his eyes to the ground. "I don't want to kill…I don't want to be an exorcist. I just don't want to be alone." Lavi got up as he pulled Miko to him. There was nothing he could say. He held Miko not wanting to let go. Miko wrapped his arms around Lavi tightly. He felt a comfort that he had only felt with his mother. Lavi was warm, and he wanted nothing more than to stay in his embrace. Lavi caressed his cheek softly as he looked Miko in the eyes. Miko was beautiful. Not just physically Miko was truly beautiful. He was pure, and every fiber of his being was passion. Miko was everything Lavi wanted. He was human, he feared, he loved, he gave everything. Lavi kissed him. Miko's eyes widened before they slowly closed and he kissed Lavi back. He held onto the older boy's jacket tightly as Lavi lifted him up he had to break the kiss. "This might sound weird princess but…would you…would you let me protect you? I know it's only been a few days that we've known one another but I… Miko I think I love you. "

"I thought Allen was supposed to be you know this epic warrior who was going to save us all." Krory spoke raising an eyebrow as the group of exorcists sat in Komoui's office. "I'll let Lavi explain." Komoui smiled behind his desk as he motioned to the red head. "As a Bookman…it is my job to record and observe and blah blah blah. Panda and I both discovered Allen to be the Destroyer of Time according to the prophecy but what we missed was the second half we could not translate. Allen is still our epic Hero." Lavi started using chibi's to illustrate his point. "But our precious princess is the weapon Allen will use to destroy the Earl once and for all. It says that the Crown Clown in his glory before the Lord shall decide the fate of god's children. That he can either save the world or destroy it. However, when the final battle has come the Savior shall come forth to aid the Crown Clown." Lavi started to get sad as he spoke, "The Savior shall sacrifice himself for the sins of man in which three days shall pass. He will rise again and become the Holy Grail and with the Crown Clown and he shall become one to defeat the Earl, or destroy the world." Miko sat still as he gave a small smile. "It's not all bad see I get to help." Miko chimed up. "Ni-san! Miko's just a kid! You can't be serious!" Lenalee protested. Sure she wasn't close to Miko not yet anyway. Miko was a child not some animal they could kill. "It's not my call. The higher ups have decided that Miko is indeed the Savior. The eight pieces of innocence, his synchronization levels, even the way his innocence acts. Miko is the Savior, just as Allen is the Crown Clown." Komoui frowned he really did feel bad for the kid. "You're far too cheery for someone who hates exorcists. You're telling all of us in this room that you are just going to accept dying because someone else told you so?" Kanda spoke looking at Miko who sighed. "What do you want me to say Kanda-san? No? That would be selfish. Just because I don't want to die doesn't mean it isn't my destiny. Would you have me deny who I am? If I recall you were the one yelling at me to grow up." Kanda huffed, "I didn't mean for you to go and volunteer to die. Idiot." Kanda closed his eyes.

Everyone began to file out of Komoui's office. Miko stretched as he walked through the door Lavi grabbed his hand dragging him around the corner. "You weren't serious were you Miko?" Lavi asked he could see the pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry Lavi but it's more than that…Lavi, Komoui knows. He knows what I did. I'm a criminal and I'm lucky to be walking around with everyone right now. It doesn't matter what those exorcists did I took human lives. I can't just say no and pretend there won't be consequences. I told you Lavi I'm not stupid. This way I can be with you guys just a while longer. I can get to know you a while longer. So cheer up!" Miko pulled on Lavi's cheeks smiling. Lavi knew Miko was right he was a murder no matter how much he disagreed. He would be sentenced to death and this was the order's twisted way of punishing the kid. "Please don't feel bad Lavi. I don't." Miko flicked the older boy's nose.

Chapter three tad ah! The epic explanation so soon I know but you'll see why. The next chapter won't be so depressing I just figured it's better to get it out of the way. Plus Miko get's his first mission! Not to mention Allen has quite big question for Kanda. Also what happens when the Noah get air of the new exorcist? Chapter 4: Alice and the Black Rabbit.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not Own D gray Man ((Wish I did though))XD

Sorry ahead a time if there are spoilers

Also I was hoping I wouldn't have to say this…Don't be rude. If you don't like the story that's fine just don't be rude. If you comment please be respectful.

On another note I know some people are concerned why Miko is a bit powerful, he is but he can't activate all eight pieces at once. He can only do one at a time. This Chapter explains a little more behind Miko. Miko is powerful so he can help Allen that's it. He is Allen's weapon that is all. And I know there was a slight question about Allen's small spark with Miko, it was strictly meant to show that Miko and Allen are connected. Allen and Kanda are the pairing no one else except possibly Miko and Lavi…otherwise the scene was to illustrate the connection that Allen all ready wants to bond with Miko.

Now on with the story. ^^

Wonderland is Twisted

Chapter 4: Alice and the Black Rabbit

It had been one week and Komui had to admit Miko worked fast, or he was just that influential. The boy seemed to have an opinion about him from everyone even the local townsfolk. He had finally sorted everyone into groups. The scientists loved Miko for being a new experimental discovery and a great help around the lab. Most of the Finders agreed the child was a very caring kid. No exorcist in their right mind ever offered to do the all the Finders laundry. The Finders that didn't like him thought he was too dangerous and far too nice. Most of the Exorcists were excited to have such a powerful ally but some were terrified. The children of the town adored him and he'd made quite a few friends, the adults loved him for his work on helping around where ever he was needed. The kid was perfect. "A real Jesus in the making." Komui spoke as he pinned a note on his board. He opened up Miko's file flipping through it there were too many holes. There was no way a kid with Miko's power could have gone under the radar for so long. It just wasn't possible people weren't that blind. "You called for me?" Miko spoke as he shut the door to Komui's office behind him. "Who are you?" Komui asked looking over his stack of papers. "So you noticed." Miko rubbed the back of his head taking a seat. "I have no doubt of your good intentions but I doubt those exorcists were the first to stop by that brothel and that includes Martial Cross. " Komui wasn't playing around this kid was dangerous. "Correct. They weren't the first. Neither was Cross. However the group of exorcists you speak of were the first I ever killed. I didn't enjoy taking their lives. But yes there were others. My mother you knew her. She was an exorcist." Miko looked up and Komui's eyes widened.

"Her name was…Xiang Hua." Komui dropped his mug as it shattered to the floor. "Xiang Hua died in battle! You lie!" Komui yelled as he stood. He knew the woman well after all she had been his best friend. He remembered the day they brought her body in torn, blood covered, dead from a hidden akuma attack on a journey to recover stolen information. "She faked her death. My mother told me she did it to escape the order. She wanted a normal life, to be a mother, to have a family. So she changed her name to Kaguya and abandoned her innocence vowing to never use it. She fell in love with a nobleman and bore his child. The man soon died after and she took her title ruling from a brothel. She told me as a little girl she dreamed of becoming a princess, and she followed her dream. She had dreams for me to. She wanted to be a grandmother. One day when I was seven I was practicing my archery when it happened. My innocence activated. I remember the look on her face. That's when she told me everything, she told me the truth. She taught me to use my innocence to control it. Anyone who came around asking about it soon disappeared. They lost their mind. " Komui smirked slightly. "Xiang Hua…code name… Illusion. An exorcist with the ability to destroy the mind and turn people into puppets. She was the best on her way to the top. So what happened to her innocence?" Miko stood walking to Komui's desk he lifted Komui's chin so he could look into his eyes. "She gave me the ability to see. My mother said if anything were to happen to give this to you." Miko handed Komui a letter.

_Komui,_

_If you're reading this then you have assuredly found out my secret Ko-chan. Forgive me. I could find no other way to escape than to force everyone to believe I was dead. I never wanted to be an exorcist, sometimes I would pray to God asking him why he had forsaken me. It's true I was given a great power, but it was a great burden. All I ever wanted in life was to raise a family, to be happy, to have the dream. So I did what had to be done. By now I'm guessing you've met my son. He is mine, my flesh and blood, my precious Mikoto. Watch him, this is all I ask. I knew there was a chance that Mikoto would inherit a compatibility with innocence after all I was a parasitic type. I never imagined he would be so unique. He has much promise Ko-chan, but I fear for his control. I've trained him to the best of my ability to use his innocence, yet he lacks the skill to fully comprehend his power .I blame his weakness for caring. He cares so much Ko-chan and I've afraid it'll get him killed. He's strong, compassionate, beautiful like me, but he could never kill. I have asked Mikoto to give this to you so that I can explain. Knowing you you'll be asking why such a special child could have gone off radar for so long. I used my innocence to mask his presence. I never wanted Mikoto to be an exorcist, but if you have this letter than he must be. The life of an exorcist is no life for a child Ko-chan and you know it. When he was born I had a vision of what his life will be. Don't let him do it. Don't let him sacrifice his life. Don't force this on my boy. I saw the day I would die to, ironic? The day I gave life I saw my death. My precious Mikoto will be a killer. Blood was never meant to be spilled by his hands. I saw him avenging my death by killing those exorcists and I know you know deep down Ko-chan that anyone would have done the same. Don't let the order use that to destroy his life. I believe when the time comes Mikoto will falter, and he will fall. He's a child Ko-chan, pure and innocent, and you know he'll never be able to achieve the kind of power the Order will force him to use. _

_Forever Yours,_

_Xiang Hua_

Komui sat the letter on his desk slowly. "Xian Hua…you have my word. Rest in peace in heaven where you belong." Komui stood as he pulled a drawer open sliding the letter into the drawer before locking it.

"Miko sweety I have your favorite!" Jerry called out waving his spoon as Miko entered the cafeteria. Miko smiled as he ran over to Jerry happily. "Red bean mochi!" Jerry smiled handing the plate over to Miko who bowed in appreciation before taking off towards where the other exorcists were sitting. Miko dropped the plate on the table before he jumped up on the table doing a handstand. The others began to laugh smiling. "Your cheerful today Miko. What's the occasion?" Miranda smiled as she took a piece of the candy blushing. "I don't know I just feel really good today."Miko got down sitting on Lavi's lap. "Miko is your hair in pig tails?" Allen coughed choking on the candy. "Lenalee-chan did it for me." Miko tilted his head as Lenalee smiled giggling. "You're going to turn the lil' moyashi into a girl if you're not careful." Kanda spoke rubbing his forehead. "But he looks so adorable he's like my own little sister." Lenalee giggled smiling happily. Miko and Lenalee were able to get to know each other working in the lab. Miko assisted in handing out coffee and filing reports while Lenalee played with his hair and showed him around the Order. "But Yu-chan the princess is extra beautiful today!" Lavi hugged Miko who blushed. Miko then reached towards the plate munching on a piece of mochi. Lavi had managed to fix Miko's nutritional habits. They boy was at least eating two plates every meal. Both Allen and Miko reached for the last piece glaring as static filled the air. "Not again you two. Just split it." Lenalee sighed. "Just give it to the runt moyashi." Allen kicked Kanda off the bench who growled and grabbed the last piece swallowing it. "Kanda you bastard!" both Allen and Miko spoke in unison. "Oi get over it idiots." Kanda sat back down. Lavi covered Miko's mouth as he chastised Allen, "Don't teach the kid bad words!" Miko bit down on Lavi's hand who yelped whimpering. " You're so stingy princess." Then the speakers came on as Komui cleared his throat, "Would Alyster Krory, Miranda Lotto, and Mikoto Kaguya please report to the briefing room. You have a mission. I repeat you have a mission." The announcement ended and Miko jumped up knocking Lavi off the bench dizzily. Miranda and Krory stood as each held a hand out and Miko took their hands. "He's such a little kid…it's adorable." Lenalee spoke smiling. "I know what you mean. Anyone would be lucky to have him as a son." Allen smiled.

"Yu can I ask you something?" Allen spoke resting back against the older boy as they sat in the tub. "Yes moyashi?" Kanda laced his hands with Allen's resting his chin on the boy's head. "Did you ever…want to be a father?" Allen looked up smiling. "It occurred to me. I still plan to if that's what you're asking. Why do you bring it up?" Kanda raised an eyebrow as he pecked at Allen's lips. "I want to adopt Miko." Allen blushed. Kanda's face went pale slightly as he choked. "You want to adopt that little monster?" Kanda's eye began to twitch. "Oh come on Yu. He adores you. I just… I want to raise him. I don't know why but I feel connected to him. Plus he looks like me and you combined. If you say yes I'll do whatever you want for a month." Allen pouted at Kanda who twitched slightly, "Fine moyashi. But I better see you naked every night on my bed after I get done training. And I get discipline rights no say from you got it?" Allen nodded happily as he hugged Kanda kissing him feverishly. Kanda kissed back as he teasingly stroked Allen's length eliciting a moan. "You won't regret it Yu I promise." Allen nibbled on Yu's ear softy. "I all ready am moyashi." Kanda spoke as he moaned.

"Innocence retrieval in Paris? Sounds simple enough." Krory spoke blinking as he flipped through the file. "A finder is waiting for you and will hand it over as soon as you arrive. Simply bring it back to the order and you'll be done." Komui smiled happily. "We'll do our best supervisor!" Miranda smiled as she stood. "A boat is waiting down stairs. Have fun and be safe." Komui waved as Miko stood following Miranda and Krory excitedly. "Miko wait." Komui stood up grabbing the boys arm. Miko turned looking up at Komui tilting his head. "If there is an attack, stay out of it. That display you gave…you were pushing yourself. Just let Krory and Miranda take care of it." Miko was about to protest when Komui shook his head. "Stay out of it."

"Mission! Mission! Mission!" Miko chanted as he bounced around the train. The three finders on the train sighed rubbing their temples. "Miko please sit down you need to rest before we get to Paris plus it's way best your bed time." Miranda sighed nervously. "I shouldn't have given him all that coffee should I?" Krory spoke looking at Miranda who nodded. Miko paused in the middle of the room looking up. "Finally!" All three finders chanted sitting back. Miko looked over to Krory and Miranda, "There are Akuma on the roof…five of them." Miko's eyes went back to normal as he walked towards the train door. "Stay here I'll take care of it." Krory spoke as he put a hand on the door. "Too slow Krory." Miko smiled as he jumped up on the roof. ' Sorry Komui-san…but I'll never learn if I don't try.'Krory hurriedly jumped up as well. "Innocence activate!" Miko called out as his bow appeared and he drew an arrow walking slowly. "Krory get down!"Miko yelled as Krory ducked and Miko fired striking two akuma flat out. Krory then jumped attacking two more. Soon Krory and Miko were back to back. "The last one is hiding…" Krory spoke looking around slowly. "I can't see-…" Miko flew as the demon knocked him down the train. He whimpered as he pulled his own arrow from his side. Krory jumped up tearing the last demon to shreds. Miko stood up slowly as his innocence retracted and Krory landed by Miko concerned. "Are you okay?" Krory saw the blood covering his nose. "I'll be okay. It just surprised me and I fell on my arrow." Miko smiled as he lifted his hand. The wound wasn't deep but it still hurt. The two jumped down entering the train. "Miko what happened?" Miranda spoke seeing the blood. "I just slipped. I'll be fine. Do any of you have a bandage?" Miko looked at the finders who dug in their packs before one of them presented a roll. Krory knelt down wrapping the boy's side tightly. "You could have gotten seriously hurt. I know you're powerful Miko but you're a kid. What if we had both gotten hurt? Miranda and the finders would have been alone. Please think next time." Krory chastised the boy shaking his head. "I'm sorry Krory…I'll listen next time," Miko smiled as he took a seat on one of the benches tiredly. It wasn't long before everyone was asleep.

Miko curled up on the bench comfortably, as Miranda slept on Krory's shoulder. The finders took turns guarding. The finder turned noticing Miko thrashing on the bench. He was crying and clawing at the air. He nudged Miko, "Hey kid wake up. It's just a dream." Miko opened his eyes regaining his breath. "I-I'm sorry." Miko sat up rubbing his eyes. "It's okay. You should get back to sleep." The finder smiled. "I-I don't want to. I'll take over watch." Miko smiled as he got up taking a seat by the door. "You really shouldn't. Please just go back to bed. A kid like you need their rest."The finder tried to plead with Miko but the boy got stubborn and he gave up and laid down. Hours passed and Miko felt his eyes begin to close. He began to nod off tiredly his knees to his chest not even noticing the new passenger on board.

"New exorcist? Why should we care?" Tyki spoke as he sat bored. "Easy, the boy is special. He is the Savior." The Earl smiled as he laughed. Tyki choked on his tea as Rhode giggled. The Earl waved his hand over a crystal ball on the center of the table revealing the young boy. "What do you have planned?" Tyki looked over raising an eyebrow. "I plan to tear the boy from the inside out. You're going to plant the first seed. I need you to do what you do best Tyki…" The Earl laughed even more. "Aww why can't I play with him! He's so cute." Rhode smiled watching Miko fight in the ball. "Maybe some other time Rhode my dear but first we must corrupt the boy. He is to pure to be easily overcome by demons. I will not disregard his weaknesses but I'd rather clean the mess while it's small, even his touch destroys them you know. No we must take what he fears most. We must destroy his purity."

Weird chapter I know. I think I was still tired when I wrote it, or peeved. I might not continue the story at this point but then that would be too easy. No look out for chapter 5: Alice never More. Miko, Miranda, and Krory arrive in Paris only to find out that the innocence has been stolen. What happens when the three decide to go after it? Better yet what happens when they encounter the fateful Noah of Pleasure?


	5. Chapter 5

I do not Own D gray Man ((Wish I did though))XD

Sorry ahead a time if there are spoilers

Wonderland is Twisted

Chapter 5: Alice never More

"Innocence activate!" Miko called out as the ribbons began to protrude from his feet whipping wildly. "Innocence activate!" Miko shouted as his bow began to appear suddenly he felt a painful spark strike him and both innocence receded. He fell forward gripping the ground tightly as pain racked his body. "…This sucks. I want to be powerful! I want to be useful!" Miko yelled striking the ground. Here he had all these innocence, he was completely in tune with them, yet they refused to obey him. "Stop mocking me!" Miko screamed. It wasn't fair he wanted to be powerful like Allen, he wanted to be useful.

One week earlier…

"Yah!" Miko kicked into the bag hard. He slid right punch, glide left kick, push forward double kick. Miko fell back against the mat tiredly. Allen made it look so easy. "If you're not careful you're going to hurt yourself." Allen smiled helping Miko up. "I have…to keep…training. Must…become…stronger." Miko panted as he looked up at Allen. "You're all ready strong. I mean we all saw your display…" Miko held up his hand sopping Allen. "That's…all…it…was. A…display." Allen raised an eyebrow curious, "What do you mean?" Miko sat back down unzipping his jacket as he let it slide to the ground in a heap. "I was switching between my innocence. I can't activate any of them for long now matter how much everyone says I'm in tune with them. That fight…was the longest I have ever been able to stay conscious while switching so many times. Usually if I activate one I can hold it for fifteen minutes before it retracts. Some of my innocence I've never been able to activate. I think Helveska lied. My wings…that was the first time I have ever used them. Most of the time I use my feet and my wrists. I still can't use my heart or crown. " 'It was miracle I could use my bow long enough to kill those exorcists.' Miko sighed. "You'll get it eventually right? You're supposed to be my partner. My weapon right? Don't give up." Allen pulled him up again smiling. "You're like my little brother you know. Little brother's always grow up to be just like their big brothers."

"Miko it's time to get off the train." Miranda smiled as she opened the door to the car. "Oh…thank you Miranda. " Miko smiled as he pushed himself up slowly following her. He stumbled slightly as Miranda caught him holding him up. "Miko are you okay?" She was worried when she heard yelling before. "I'll be okay I'm just tired is all." Miko smiled at her. Krory looked at the map starring at the signs, "We're supposed to meet the finder at a café called Le Madame." Miranda looked around still holding Miko up. "Maybe we should ask around?" She spoke as she took a step Miko going with her. "Should we split up?" Miko asked looking up as he let go of Miranda pulling his hair up into a ponytail. "No. Most certainly not. If we were to encounter any akuma alone…"Krory spoke before Miko interrupted him. "You don't think I can defend myself do you?" Miko folded his arms. "Miko don't be like that. Krory only meant you're still young and you might not be able to handle a situation like that." Miranda smiled trying to calm the boy down. "There are a lot of dangers out here. Not just akuma but people to." Miko was getting angry now, "Allen was only a year older than me when he became an exorcist! It's not fair!" Krory put his hands on Miko's shoulders looking him in the eyes, "We understand your frustration Miko. Please just trust us. Even when Allen was fifteen everyone still treated him as we treat you now. Sure Allen had a lot more experience but he was still a kid. He's an adult now just three years older than you and we still see him as that fifteen year old boy. Just be happy and hold onto your youth why you still have it."

They'd been walking for hours now and no sign of the café was even in sight. "Maybe it closed?" Miranda suggested as they walked down a row of houses. "Exorcists! Exorcists!" A finder yelled running towards the group. "There you are we've been looking all over for…" Krory smiled before the Finder yelled again. "It's been stolen! The innocence has been stolen by an akuma." The finder panted trying to catch his breath. "We have to find it."Miranda spoke worried. "Where did you last see the akuma?" Krory asked concerned. "He was heading towards this neighborhood when I lost him." The finder looked down sadly. "Krory I can see him!" Miko yelled out looking forward as he pointed towards an old building. "He's inside!" Krory nodded taking a step forward, "Miranda and I will go inside. Miko stay here with the finder. " Miko growled, "No! I want to help to! I can see him, I can lead you right to him. Please let me help." Krory sighed, "Fine but if either Miranda or I tell you to get out you leave okay?" Miko nodded happily.

The stairs creaked slowly as the three ascended upwards Krory leading. "He's up ahead in the first room." Miko spoke softly as Krory nodded kicking the door open. The akuma turned holding the innocence laughing. "Idiot exorcists." The akuma laughed before the door shut locking. "This isn't good." Miranda spoke pulling Miko close. "Good evening." A voice spoke before all three were knocked backwards into chairs that pulled up to a dining table. The room was crudely lit by candle light. "I'm pleased you could join me this evening exorcists." Tyki snapped his fingers as the akuma destroyed the innocence laughing before disappearing. "It was a trap…"Krory growled pulling against his restraints. "Nice to know you aren't stupid. I'm Tyki Mikk and you are?"Tyki lifted a glass of wine to his lips as he took a sip. "Krory…" Krory spoke as he showed his fangs aggressively. "M-Miranda." Miranda spoke nervously as she tried to move. Tyki looked towards the boy who was glaring at him. "Do you have a name or do I call you rude?" Tyki sat the glass down as her leaned forward on the table. "Mikoto…but everyone calls me Miko." The boy hissed as he closed his eyes. "Miko…such a pretty name. Tell me Miko would you like to be my date for this evening?" Tyki stood as he walked to Miko's chair sitting on the arm. "Go to hell." Miko looked away from Tyki. "I suppose I'll have to teach you manners." TYki grabbed the boys chin. Suddenly Krory yelled out in pain as his restrants cut into his wrists painfully. "Stop it!" Miranda yelled her restraints cut just the same as she screamed. "Leave them alone!" Miko yelled his face going pale. "I'll ask again. Will you be my date this evening Miko?" Tyki smiled as he caressed the boys cheek. "Yes…" Miko shivered as his restraints came undone. Miko began to hear a faint music playing. "Dance with me." Tyki smiled as he held out his hand. Miko hesitantly took hold as Tyki pulled him up starting to twirl him. "Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Miko spoke nervously. "Don't ruin the moment." Tyki smiled as he pulled the boy to his chest Miko straightened instantly. When the music stopped Tyki dipped him. Krory was pale he had lost so much blood. "Krory!" Miko called out.

"Do you want to save him?" Tyki smiled as he leaned Miko up slowly. "Of course I do! Let him go!" Miko exclaimed trying to reach towards Krory. "I'm afraid I can't let him go." Tyki smiled as he lifted Miko up setting him on Krory's lap. Miko touched Krory's face, "Krory say something please!" Miko cried out. "He needs the blood of akuma to survive. Your blood carries akuma blood within it." Tyki held a small knife in his hand as he placed the tip to Miko's neck. "Slice your neck…save your friend." Tyki laughed as he sat back watching. Miko held the knife in his hand shaking slowly he brought the blade to his throat. "Miko…don't." Krory spoke softly. "I won't let you die!" Miko spoke as he pressed the blade a little closer. A few drops began to slide down his neck and Krory could smell the sweetness. The restraints on Krory's wrists released and he grabbed Miko be the shoulder licking the cut. He was sweet just as he smelled before Krory couldn't stop he bit into Miko's neck deeply and Miko screamed out in pain. "Krory..s-stop!" Miko cried out as he tried to push Krory away. Krory pulled Miko closer as he fed and Miranda closed her eyes unable to watch. Miko started to feel tired and his arms fell backwards, he went limp in Krory's grasp closing his eyes exhausted. Instinctively Krory let go gasping for air as he licked his lips, he felt stronger. Krory started to shake Miko, "Miko...Miko! Miko wake up!" Krory yelled as Miko's skin went cold. "Such a shame you must have killed him." Tyki began to laugh. Krory stood holding the boy tightly, he hadn't meant to kill Miko. "The Earl will be cross with me…I promised not to kill his little prize." Tyki stood as he pushed his chair in slicking his hair back. "I can revive him you know."

Krory laid Miko's body down on the table gently afraid to damage the boy more than he all ready had. "You can't bring people back from the dead," Krory looked at Tyki angrily it was his fault he'd done this to Miko. "You're right…I can't." Tyki smiled that's when the floor boards began to creak and the Earl walked out form the darkness. "He can." Miranda opened her eyes staring at the Earl. "I'm disappointed Tyki I told you I wanted him alive." The Earl laughed as he rested on Lero who began to shout and protest. "I would never do that to a fellow exorcist!" Krory shouted angrily. "Turn him into a demon? That would benefit neither side. He'd lose his worth." The Earl began to laugh again. Miranda watched before it occurred to her, "They want to make him a Noah."Miranda gasped as tears rolled down her cheeks. "No!" Krory yelled standing between the Earl and Miko's body.

Slowly Miko's finger began to twitch on the table. He felt cold, tired, and his whole body felt weak. Slowly his chest started to rise shallowly, and he opened his eyes barely. "What do you have to lose? After all what are you going to tell your friends when you bring back his body?"" The Early laughed. "Bring back whose body?" Miko groaned as he sat up coughing holding his neck. "Miko!" Krory exclaimed relieved, "You're alive." Miranda sniffled happily, "Thank god!" Miko looked as his vision became less blurry and he saw the Earl. Instantly he felt a cold chill run down his spine and he froze. "Nice to see you again Mikoto." The Earl laughed as he leaned up and off of Lero. "I can't say the same for you, you bastard." Miko spoke softly he managed to get off the table wobbling slightly as he held onto the chair. "You put on a tough face child. You can barely stand." The Earl laughed as he took a step forward and Krory took a defensive stance. "Tell me how are your eyes?" The Earl was cruel and Miko took a step falling to his knees. "K-Krory I can't m-move." Miko spoke as his legs went numb. "Tell Mikoto do you want to live?" The Earl smiled as he saw the boy try to push himself up. Mikoto ignored him still trying to get up. "Miranda can you use your innocence?" Miko spoke looking at her. "Y-yes. Miko if I use it on you any injuries you have all ready sustained will just come back after." Miranda spoke tiredly. "But I know I can get us out of here please Miranda trust me!" Miko spoke frantically. Tyki and the Earl began to laugh together before Krory charged at Tyki who swung him into the wall. "Krory needs our help!" Miko yelled again. Miranda nodded as she activated the time record surrounding Miko who stood up. "You're going to fight me child? Don't make me laugh!" The Earl chuckled as he started walking towards Miko. "Innocence Activate. Miko spoke as he pulled the bow taunt pressing it to the Earl's temple. "Fire go ahead. You can't do it child. You don't have the will." The Earl grabbed the arrow pushing it aside as Miko released. "You missed!" The Earl laughed hysterically. "I never said I was aiming for you." Miko smiled as the Earl turned Tyki was pinned to the wall the arrow glowing brightly as blood flowed from his mouth. "You wicked child!" The Earl roared as he struck Miko who crashed through the window. Frantically he grabbed at the frame shards piercing through his palms. Krory flew at the Earl who sent him spiraling into Miranda. "I-Innocence…activate!"Miko yelled as the ribbons from his feet pushed him through the window and he rolled onto the floor. "You'll pay for hurting my TYki!" The Earl roared as he stabbed the tip of his umbrella through both of Miko's feet and he screamed. The Earl picked up the umbrella as he grabbed Miko by his hair lifting him up. He struck Miko across the face before ramming the umbrella through the boy's abdomen. "Leave him alone!" Krory yelled as he charged again. Miko fell as he pulled the umbrella out and he held his stomach tightly. He pulled the shard's of glass from his forehead as blood ran into his eyes. He managed to make it over to Miranda as he pulled at the restraints yanking them up tearing his finger tips. Miranda stood picking Miko up, "Krory!" She yelled out as the Earl struck Krory hard sending him into the floor. "Innocence…..ac-ti-vate." Miko spoke as the wings burst forth from his back and Miranda ran for the window as they flew Miko clinging to Miranda with all his strength. Krory followed suite soon after. The Earl smiled as he grabbed the arrow from Tyki who laughed getting down. "Nicely done. I knew the boy would not allow his friends to be killed. I also knew the vampire wouldn't turn the boy into a Noah. No our goal tonight was accomplished, thanks to Rhode coating Lero's tip with her blood she can now control the boy's dreams." The Earl smiled looking out of the window. "She's going to use her special nightmares isn't she?" Tyki spoke as he lit a cigarette. "Rhode will torture the boy until his nightmare's become real." The Earl chuckled darkly.

Miko dropped Miranda by the finder as he hit the stone his wings retracting. Krory slid to a stop as he clawed at the stone panting. Miko coughed hard curling up into the fetal position, his uniform was torn , the back completely shredded, blood caked n his white hair and his eyes stung from the blood. "H-how did I d-do?" Miko tried to smile. "Try not to talk." Krory spoke as he sat Miko up using his knee to elevate the boy's head. Krory could see the wound on Miko's neck he nearly vomited he'd torn into the boy's neck so deeply it was a miracle he was talking. "It was a trap form the beginning…"Krory looked to Miranda who nodded. "I'm so sorry if I had known…"The finder looked at the three. Miko pulled himself up whispering into Krory's ear before he laid the boy down. "Miranda move away slowly. When did you kill him?"Krory looked at the finder who smiled standing up. "About three hours ago." The finder transformed into an akuma as his canons clicked. Miranda dashed covering Miko as Krory flew at the Akuma taking him down swiftly. "We need to get back to the train as quickly as possible I don't know how much longer I can keep the record going." Miranda spoke helping Miko up, he instantly cried out in pain as he pressed down on his feet. Krory lifted Miko up onto his back as the three took off quickly.

Once the group arrived a team of scientists were waiting at the port. "You can stop Miranda…"Miko smiled as they hoisted him from the boat on a stretcher Krory helping Miranda up. Miranda nodded hiding her face in Krory's jacket as the record stopped and Miko's hand went limp over the side of the stretcher. "Out of the way move!" Reever yelled as they carried Miko through the halls to the infirmary. Lavi,Allen, and Lenalee had turned the corner when they saw Reever running towards the a stretcher covered in blood following him. "Coming through!" Reever yelled as all three saw Miko on the stretcher and Lenalee fainted Lavi catching her. Allen turned vomiting at the site. As all three ran to Komui's office.

"His condition?" Komui spoke as he looked through the recent data. "We've given him three transfusions all ready. We've reset most of the bones and managed to stop the bleeding. We've washed away the dried blood and dressed the open wounds. We were able to repair his vocal chords but he'll have to rest them for a while. He'll pull through thankfully. He's a lucky kid, God must really love him." The doctor smiled as he left the office. Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee didn't say a word as they sat down. "It was a trap. The Earl, and the Noah known as Tyki were waiting for them. Krory and Miranda were mostly unscathed…Miko's injuries were sustained from blood loss and the stress he put his weak body under when he used his innocence. " Komui looked up at the three who were pale. "But he looked like ribbons…"Lavi spoke choking slightly. "It looks bad I know but he's a lucky kid. Something just doesn't sit right. Krory said it appeared as if the Earl had wanted to turn Miko into a Noah yet once Miko was able to fight the Earl was focused on beating the kid to a pulp. Krory said he didn't want anything to do with Miranda or himself. Apparently Miko was able to severely injure the Noah Tyki which Krory said was also unusual for the boy to take down a Noah so easily. We're going to put Miko under watch for now. Oh and Allen your request has been denied." Komui spoke sitting down. "Denied why?"Allen spoke shocked as he stood. "Someone else has all ready done the paperwork." Komui slipped the file over to Allen. "What paperwork?" Lavi asked curiously. "Allen and Kanda applied to become the parental guardians of Miko. Unfortunately someone else beat them to the punch. General…Froi Tiedoll. The order approved his request due to the boy's original birth place and the General's ability to work with troubled boys. " Komui smiled. "Tiedoll…that's Kanda's Maser isn't it?" Lenalee looked to Allen. "Yes but isn't Miko my Master's apprentice?" Allen argued raising an eyebrow. "Technically no. Cross never sent word that Miko was his even though he left that troublesome Golem with him. By the way be sure to give this back to the boy we've finally finished analyzing it." Komui handed a small bird cage to Allen as Nanu was crying.

"Hey Miko we're here to visit you." Lenalee smiled as she carried in a vase full of lavender. Miko was sitting up a bandage around his neck as he was reading. Miko smiled at Lenalee. "I'm so sorry I forgot…about your injury." Lenalee covered her mouth feeling bad. Miko shook his head as if telling her it was okay. The boy's hair was pulled up in a ponytail a bandage around his forehead as he wore the infirmary pajamas. Allen, and Lavi walked in as Nanu and Tim were flying around playing. Miko smiled reaching out to Nanu who flew to him landing on his head. "Hey princess how are you feeling?" Lavi smiled taking a seat by the boy's bed. Miko smiled rubbing the back of his head. "I'm teaching him sign language for the time being." Froi spoke as he closed the door smiling his sketch pad in hand a pencil behind his ear. "General Tiedoll." Allen spoke a little peeved still. "I'm sorry to hear your application was denied Allen. Please let your mind rest knowing I fully intend to raise Miko as my own. I know you and Kanda would have made excellent parents but Miko needs to be raised by someone who can handle his training properly. "Tiedoll smiled as he handed Miko a cup of tea. Miko made a motion with his hand as if saying thank you. The boy took a few sips before setting the cup down. He started to move his hands as Tiedoll translated, "He said he thanks you very much Allen for caring so much. He thinks for the time being until he can better help you to defeat the Earl he needs someone like you had. He needs a Master. He says the battle with the Earl he had, taught him he has a long way to go before he'll truly be ready to fight alongside everyone else. He understands he has a great importance to help you and he wants to make sure he can truly do that. He says he's sorry but he hopes once his training is complete he'll be able to be a great exorcist just like you, and Lavi, and everyone." Allen felt warm. "Wait when are you taking him?" Lavi asked sadly. "Miko told me he's ready to go when the doctors tell him he can leave. He's eager to start his training. "Tiedoll smiled. "Marie and Kanda will be coming with me on a three month long mission. All of us as a group will be going to the Asian branch to help with Miko's training as well as the training of new exorcists in that area. Head Bak told Komui of an experimental technique we can use to aid Miko and Miko has agreed to try it." Lenalee stood sadly, "But Miko you belong here with us." Miko shook his head as tears leaked from the corner's of his eyes. "He knows this is difficult but it's the right choice. He's going to miss everyone but he has to be brave. He was scared on his last mission. It was his first but he felt so useless. If Miranda hadn't used her innocence he knows he would have died." Tiedoll tried to reassure the gentle woman. "Miko is this want you want or the order wants?" Lavi spoke seriously as he held Miko's hand. Miko looked up touching Lavi's hand softly as he smiled before signing again. "He says he knows this all seems so sudden but it feels right. The night he ran away, the beginning of his journey in the order, he was rash and prideful. He felt as if it was an obligation. He resents exorcists even now but he knows the more he fights it the more problems he will cause. He feels this is the path that he has finally been allowed to choose. He promises to return when he is ready, and when his life has calmed down. All this time it's been running, constantly running, he needs time to heal to mourn to feel calm again. He needs time to decide his own life and to set a goal for himself."

Allen moaned as he gripped Kanda's shoulders, roughly wrapping his legs around his lover. Kanda smiled as he bucked his hips more roughly nipping at Allen's lips. Allen gasped as he arched his back kissing Kanda feverishly as if afraid he wouldn't be able to breathe again without him. Kanda moaned as he grasped onto Allen caressing his thigh softly. "Y-Yu!" Allen moaned as he came screaming his lover's name. Kanda grunted as he gave a few more thrusts before releasing into Allen and falling down beside him panting. "I love you moyashi." Kanda swept Allen's bangs from his eyes before kissing his forehead softly. Allen laid his head on Kanda's chest as he wrapped his arms around his neck, "I love you to Yu. " Kanda laughed slightly as he caressed Allen's cheek, "Isn't this the point where you yell at me and tell me to stay?" Allen smiled, "What's the point? You're going anyways whether I protest or not. We've been apart before it just makes for great welcome home sex later." Allen joked as Kanda stroked his hair. "I suppose your right moyashi. Don't go sleeping around when I'm gone and I promise not to have sex with your look alike no matter how tempting." Kanda smirked as Allen glared. "That's not even funny damn it. Promise you'll write….never mind you still don't write in English. Promise you'll call this time?" Allen looked up. The Asian branch was more dangerous than it used to be. "I promise. You know Froi will be a good dad for Miko. After all he raised Marie and myself and we're not bad." Kanda tried to calm Allen's nerve down. He knew he was still upset for not being able to adopt Miko. "That's what I'm afraid of. All we need is another Yu running around all grumpy and frustrated." Allen teased as he leaned up kissing Kanda again.

Really long chapter I know but I didn't feel like splitting it up. Look out for chapter 6: Down the rabbit hole and back Again.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not Own D gray Man ((Wish I did though))XD

Sorry ahead a time if there are spoilers

Wonderland is Twisted

Chapter 6: Down the rabbit hole and back again

"Three months today." Lavi smiled looking at Allen who smiled back. "I hope the runt is still alive." Komui joked as he adjusted the glasses on his nose taking a sip of coffee. "Kanda said we wouldn't recognize the kid when he came back. They're bringing the new uniforms with them to. " Lenalee sat on Komui's desk anxiously. "I bet he's taller."She spoke giggling. "I bet he dresses and acts like Kanda now." Lavi smiled as he pushed Allen. "What are we waiting for we're supposed to meet them in the cafeteria." Komui smiled as he stood.

So much had changed in such a short time it seemed. Krory had announced his engagement to Miranda who was all ready nervously picking out a dress. Lavi had his new crystal-type hammer that still scared the crap out of everyone, and Allen now was taller his hair brushed his shoulders and Tim was huge. The whole science department waited anxiously. Slowly the doors to the cafeteria opened as Tiedoll entered he looked aged. His hair was whiter. He smiled as he waved to Komui Chaoji followed soon after he looked older as well. It'd only been three months they couldn't have looked so much older. Marie walked in smiling softly, Kanda wasn't far behind him and Allen nearly died. Kanda's hair was longer it whipped somewhere near his knees and he was more toned than before. Their uniforms were the traditional black but now edged in a silver color. "Hey wait up I said! Damn it! This isn't funny!" A voice yelled. The voice was older still having it's youthful glitter to it as it rang out. "You don't think…no…." Lavi spoke looking at Komui. "Hey you guys don't leave me behind!" A young man roughly seventeen leaned against the frame of the door. He had long bangs that brushed near his ribs as his hair was cut short in the back. He wore black goggles on his forehead and a black chocker around his neck. He had a collection of rings on each ear and he was tall reaching nearly six feet. He wore a similar uniform the sleeves were a three quarter cut revealing a ring of cross tattoos on each arm complimented by fingerless gloves similar to archer's gloves. His jacket hung open to reveal black wife beater with a cross on his chest. A set of baggy pants addressed with many zippers hung low on his hips held up by a silver belt. Black gun like boots led up to his calf. What showed the most was the young man's face he had both curse marks visible on his eyes. "Hurry up Ko or you can unpack all the uniforms from the boat." Tiedoll spoke smiling back. "I'm coming all ready geez. You could have at least woken me up when we got here." The young man smiled as he ran to join the rest. He stopped putting his hands on his hips as he stood next to Tiedoll a smirk on his face. "Is that…no it can't be…." Lavi spoke his jaw dropping. "Bak would like to inform you Komui that the experiment was a success. Ko why don't you say hi I know you've been dying to see your friends." Tiedoll smiled as Ko stepped forward waving. "Hey you guys did you miss me?" Ko leaned forward as he spoke sticking his tongue out. "M-Miko?!" Lenalee yelled gasping. "The name's Ko now. You guys haven't aged a bit." Ko smiled looking everyone over. "That must have been one hell of a growth spurt!" Lavi exclaimed as his eyes bulged. "General Tiedoll's team went through an experimental trial called the time shift. They entered a chamber that accelerated time by three years. " Komui smiled as he observed Ko. "Yep I'm seventeen now!" Ko smiled proudly as Kanda and Marie sighed. "And he never shuts up about it. Stupid teenagers." Kanda spoke kicking Ko over. "Ni-san is just mad because he's old now. Ni-san is twenty-two." Ko laughed as he stood up. "Miko what happened to your hair?" Lavi spoke looking at the boy. "It's Ko, and I cut it. It got in the way so I removed it though Father says I should grow it out again." Ko rubbed the back of his head. "You look like a hooligan. I told you if you were going to cut it you should cut the whole thing not go half Kanda half Marie." Tiedoll sighed ruffling the young man's hair. Ko put his arm around Lenalee smiling, "But it looks sexy doesn't it Lenalee?" Ko's voice was smooth and Lenalee blushed. "Hands off my Lenalee!" Komui shouted as he chased Ko. Ko jumped hugging Lavi tightly, "Komui's going kill me!" Komui smiled wickedly, "I won't kill you just castrate you!"

"Ko you're so different now." Lavi spoke as the whole group sat down eating dinner. "I guess so. Father says I eat way too much now, but Bak says it's good for me." Ko smiled as he pulled some ramen off his cart. "What's with all the jewelry?" Allen asked curious now. "Well the earrings are my communicator, and the goggles help me focus my eyes when I'm fighting. The chocker just covers my scar." Ko smiled as he unclipped the black ribbon revealing a smooth pale throat with a small cross like scar. He quickly put the ribbon back on as he resumed eating. "I can't wait to start fighting with you Allen. I've really gotten better and the Order says I can start doing missions again. I got to fight so many akuma out in China it was awesome! Ni-san's also gotten even more awesome he runs like zoom!" Ko illustrated in a zooming motion as he ate. "Some of my innocence bonded together so now instead of eight, I have five. My bow changed to it's a pair of guns, but thanks to everyone I can use my innocence freely. It's all thanks to the special music I listen to when I fight." Ko stuffed his face as Komui raised a brow. "Music?" he asked skeptically. "Yeah! Listen." Ko unclipped one of the rings on his ears clipping it to Komui's whose eyes went wide. Quickly he un-clipped the ring clipping it to Allen's ear as he yelped. Allen then began to listen , it was the music from the Ark. The music he had been playing. "I don't know why but every time I hear it I feel like my body can move more freely. It's like the music tells me how to move, how to fight." Ko took the earring back turning it off as he clipped it on. Kanda smiled amused at Allen's face as he shut his lover's mouth. "We were just as shocked. But it's the only melody that works. " Kanda laughed. Ko started humming the tune as he ate and the whole table froze. Ko opened an eye looking up, "Did I say something wrong?"

Ko smiled as he turned the music on sliding the goggles over his eyes. The crosses on his wrists began to lift as two guns began to mold clicking in his hands. He took a step jumping up as he flipped firing two rounds before landing in a crouched position. He shifted the goggles up as Lavi dropped his apple twitching. Both rounds had gone through the same hole in the center of the apple. Ko reached up on his ear switching the music off as he stood up letting the guns fade back into his skin. "How did you do that?" Lavi spoke, "That thing with the guns…" Ko smiled as he opened his eyes looking at Lavi, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Lavi smirked as he leaned forward getting dangerously close to Ko. "Stop that." Ko blushed as he took a few steps back hitting into a wall. "Then tell me." Lavi smiled as he put a hand by Ko's head leaning against the wall. "If I told you he'd get mad. I promised I wouldn't." Lavi slid a hand onto Ko's hip as the young man spoke causing him to turn cherry. "Kanda taught you didn't he. So what'd he say? " Lavi laughed as he slid his hand upwards slowly. "To think dirty thoughts…" Ko covered his mouth quickly and Lavi grinned wickedly. "What kind of thoughts?" Lavi leaned in whispering into Ko's ear softly as he slid his hand down caressing the young man's thigh. Ko tried to hold back a moan as he bit his bottom lip. Lavi seeing no protest leaned in kissing him slowly until Ko wrapped his arms around his neck feverishly. Lavi smiled as he pressed his knee between Ko's legs pressing and rubbing upwards teasingly. Ko gasped blushing crimson as he jumped up quickly wrapping his legs around the red head's waist. They toppled over from the unsteady balance and fell against the training room floor. Lavi kissed down Ko's neck before he started removing his jacket. Suddenly the two heard a cough as they looked over at Kanda folding his arms and Allen tapping his foot. Lavi rubbed the back of his head as he sat up still straddling Ko. "I can explain…"Lavi smiled. Ko sat up quickly still bright red, "This isn't what it looks like I swear Ni-san!" Kanda scoffed before drawing his sword as Allen activated the Crown Clown. Lavi quickly grabbed Ko's hand as the two ran around the room trying to get away.

Lavi and Ko sat on the couch of Tiedoll's room as Kanda and Allen sat opposite. Froi sighed as he took a seat in a tall comfy chair picking up his tea. "Lavi you should know better, and in the training room no less? What if someone other than us had come in?" Allen spoke glaring. "You should know better Ko. We've been over this all ready and you know exactly what would have happened if you had gone through with this act of rutting." Froi looked up as Ko folded his arms not even looking at his father as he slid down in the seat. "It's not fair! It's my body!" Ko yelled and Lavi turned to look. "Ko don't start. You know why." Froi sat his tea down angrily. "Did I miss something?" Lavi asked scratching his head. Kanda finally spoke as he sat up, "Ko is forbidden to partake in sexual intercourse by the Order. They're afraid his innocence may become compromised if his body becomes impure. Basically Ko has to stay a virgin." Lavi saw Ko's expression he was furious. "Ko why didn't you tell me?" Lavi asked as he looked at Ko sadly he hadn't meant to get him in trouble. "Because it's my choice! I'll do whatever I want and the Order can kiss my ass!" Ko stood up as he grabbed the door handle opening the door swiftly. "We are not done you sit right back down now young man!" Froi stood up angrily. "You want me to sit down fine!" Ko yelled as he turned around and jumped on Lavi's lap crashing their lips together. Lavi's eyes widened in shock and Froi's face turned sour before he pulled Ko up smacking the boy across the face. "I raised you better than this! Your brothers taught you better than this!" Froi yelled. "Why can't I have what I want? Why does every part of my life have to be for the Order? Ko do this! Ko eat that! Ko focus more! Ko why aren't you trying harder? I'm sick of every breath I take having to be Okayed by the stupid fucking Order!" Ko yelled as tears slid down his cheeks. "Because you are an exorcist! An a damn fine one at that! You could go far Ko but you're so wrapped up in trying to screw the Order over that you don't see the only one you're hurting is yourself! Everyone is counting on you and Allen to be the best! People are dying out there because they believe you are the key to helping Allen defeat the Earl once and for all! So stop being a spoiled brat and grow up!" Froi yelled before taking a breath and sitting down. "I'm tired of growing up…I hope the Earl wins." Ko spoke as his fists balled and he looked at Froi. Allen couldn't resist he punched Ko straight in the face as the boy toppled back hitting the floor hard. "I'll kill you the next time I hear those words come out of your mouth. Good people have died because of that bastard and you think it's funny to hope he wins?" Allen grabbed Ko by the collar pulling him back up as he looked him in the eyes. "I'm not like you Allen…you think because the Order calls me the Savior that I ever gave a damn about exorcists? My life doesn't revolve around being the assholes that destroyed my life! You get to live Allen! I have to die! I am training to die! How is that fair? Tell me! Tell me how! I didn't ask for this! I never wanted this! All I ever dreamed off was working in the brothel with my mother until I died! No the Order took that from me! I WILL NEVER GET HER BACK! You lost your father big deal I lost my mother to the people who are the protectors of God! Where was his mercy that night? So fuck off before you even try to justify anything." Ko ripped away from Allen as he headed back to the door. "Good night!" Ko yelled before slamming the door shut.

Teenage angst got to love it. Well there is chapter 6! Sorry for the long wait I was on vacation and no free time to post. Look out for Chapter 7: Alice fallen from Grace! Allen and Kanda have finally been able to be alone after Kanda's three month long mission and all Allen can think about is saving Ko. How long can Kanda keep hearing about his new little brother before he's had enough? Meanwhile Ko is nowhere to be seen can the Order still trust their so called Secret Weapon? Finally Lavi is between a rock and a hard place he loves Ko but can he really love someone so cruel?


	7. Chapter 7

I do not Own D gray Man ((Wish I did though))XD

Sorry ahead a time if there are spoilers

Wonderland is Twisted

Chapter 7:Alice fallen from Grace!

Kanda kissed down Allen's neck feverishly as he caressed down his lover's hips hungrily. Allen starred up at the ceiling thinking about what Ko had said. Could someone truly be that bitter that they had no room in their heart for forgiveness? "Moyashi…Allen." Kanda spoke as he sat up a little frustrated with Allen. Three months he'd been away and now Allen wasn't even responding to his touch. Allen laid on the bed thinking until Kanda nipped at his neck and he blinked snapping out of his gaze. "I'm sorry Yu…it's just…" Kanda put a finger to Allen's lips. "If I hear his name come out of your mouth I'm going to go take my sexual frustrations out on him. Allen he'll be fine he's a kid and he'll get over it." Kanda caressed up Allen's thigh slowly until Allen sat up sighing, "What if he doesn't? Kanda if Ko stays angry he'll just…Kanda where are you going?" Allen watched as his lover pulled on a pair of pants opening the door. "What I said I was going to do if you said his name. Stupid god damn kid…pain in my ass." Kanda closed the door behind him.

Ko laid back on his bed as he dried his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist. He'd cooled down somewhat as he had showered. Ko started to feel bad for what he said he did care that those people were dying but he was still angry that he now was supposed to stand for the very things he hated. Playing hide and seek was getting old as well. If he wasn't in his room he was training. If he wasn't training he was hiding in the kitchen with Jerry, and so on. There was discussion of assigning a guard to him to protect his purity and watch for a possible runaway attempt. Ko laid back on his bed resting his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes tiredly. The room was black since he'd forgotten to turn the lights on and he was too lazy to do it now. He heard his door click open before he sat up, "Lavi I'm sorry and I should have told you I…" Before he could open his eyes he felt a pair of lips on his own before he was pushed back on the bed. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around the strong neck kissing back as a hand slid up against his thigh and he moaned. "L-Lavi…we shouldn't…" Ko spoke before he moaned even louder as a hand began to fondle him. Another hand grabbed the back of his neck as a hot mouth began to suck and bite slowly. Ko began to roll his hips as the hand moved even faster and he felt a heat pool in his stomach. His cheeks began to flush as he came all too quickly panting in his lover's ear. "You really are a virgin…" Ko opened his eyes to the voice as he felt sick looking at Kanda. Ko tried to move away but Kanda held his arm, "Let go! " Ko protested angrily he wanted his first to be with Lavi not Kanda. "Allen keeps thinking about you so much that I figured I should see what there is to think about." Kanda nipped along Ko's collarbone as he started to caress the boy's tip slowly. Ko moaned arching his back slightly as his body began to tingle.

"I'm just going to check on Ko I'm worried about him you know." Lavi smiled as he waved down the hall before heading towards Ko's room. He had decided he would help Ko anyway he could no matter what. He loved Ko and nothing was going to change that. Slowly Lavi opened the door to the room before popping his head in flicking on the light, and he was not prepared for what he saw. Kanda was touching his Ko. Lavi felt his blood begin to boil as Kanda removed a finger from his mouth probing the boy's entrance as Ko whimpered and writhed in Kanda's grasp. Ko begged Kanda to stop in a wanton voice and Kanda just smirked, "You may deny it but your body says otherwise." Kanda pressed the finger in slowly and Ko whimpered even louder tightening on the finger. Soon Ko felt the pain against his entrance stop and he opened his eyes to see Lavi standing protectively in front of him and Kanda wiping his split lip. "Don't you ever touch him like that again or so help me I'll kill you!" Lavi yelled angrily as Kanda laughed. "Sorry I couldn't help myself he has a very erotic face you know all angelic and innocent. If you think I would degrade myself to forcing someone into sex you're mistaken. I'll leave you two alone for now stupid rabbit." Kanda left shutting the door as he laughed.

Lavi turned looking at Ko angrily, "Why would you let him do that to you!?" Ko ran a hand through his hair before looking up at Lavi sadly. "I thought he was you! Are you happy? You always come check on me before light's out and I thought maybe…" Ko pulled his legs to his chest. Lavi's face softened as he sat beside Ko lifting his chin up. "Ko…I want our first time together to be special…I wouldn't take you so sloppily in some cheap cotton bed. You deserve better than that. " Lavi smiled trying to cheer him up. "What if I don't want it to be special? What if you being there is just enough? " Ko crawled towards Lavi who saw immediately what Ko was trying to do. "Ko no. I won't let them punish you because of me. Ko I…." Lavi moaned as Ko slid onto his lap grinding against him. Lavi tried to restrain himself from tearing his pants off and plunging into the tight entrance that awaited him. "Ko you have to stop we can't do this. I….fuck!" Lavi gasped as Ko reached down stroking him through the white cloth. Lavi grabbed Ko's hands as he wrestled with him until Lavi had Ko pinned to the bed resting between the long smooth thighs. "Ko we can't do this…you don't understand what they will do to…fuck!" Lavi moaned as Ko rubbed a knee against this growing arousal. That was the final straw Lavi claimed Ko's lips quickly as he pulled his jacket and scarf off. Ko reached up pulling off Lavi's headband and helping him with his shirt. Lavi kicked off his shoes losing his pants as fast as possible as he wrapped one of Ko's thighs around his waist. Ko looked up at Lavi as his red hair brushed against his shoulders and Ko caressed Lavi's cheek. Lavi smiled as he kissed Ko's lips briefly as he moved lower kissing down the boy's body hungrily. "Get on all fours." Lavi spoke softly and Ko turned slowly. Lavi slid behind him wrapping one hand around the boy's now hardened arousal the other sliding into the eager mouth. Ko swirled his tongue around the digit gasping until the finger was thickly coated and Lavi continued to stroke him as he slid the coated finger down pressing the slick digit into Ko who gripped the sheets panting letting out a scream. The sensation was so strange but it felt so good. Slowly Lavi began to slide the digit in and out of the virgin entrance feeling how tight Ko was he added a second finger as Ko began to whimper as he was stretched. "I know it hurts but it'll be over soon." Lavi whispered as he kissed down the back of Ko's neck.

"Lay back on your back." Lavi commanded as Ko turned spreading his legs for Lavi as he whimpered from the loss of the fingers. Lavi continued to pump Ko as the boy gasped arching his back once again it wasn't long before the pleasure consumed him and he came panting an shivering. Lavi coated his own arousal with Ko's seed as he pressed the head to the tight entrance. "L-Lavi…I-I'm scared. I don't know if I can do it." Ko looked up at Lavi feeling guilty it wasn't right that he was backing out now but he was truly terrified. "Ko if you want me to stop I will. I don't want to hurt you."Lavi smiled holding Ko's hand soothingly. "But you're all…and it wouldn't be fair…and…" Lavi shook his head sitting back. "It's fine Ko really. It's not like it's going to be the only arousal in my entire life. We can try again when you're ready, don't rush yourself just because you think it's a trade off." Lavi smiled as Ko sat up hugging him and the two began to kiss lovingly. "Mikoto! Mikoto! Are you all right son? I heard screaming! Mikoto answer me!" Froi pounded on the door. Before Lavi could hide Froi blew open the door and Ko grabbed a sheet covering his lower half.

Froi stared as he saw Lavi cover himself and Ko tried to cover his lower half. Immediately Froi grabbed Ko's arm looking behind him. He didn't see any blood or signs of abuse as he let Ko fall to the floor. "Ko what have you done…"Froi spoke looking at the boy "It's my body…" Ko spoke as he stumbled softly using the wall to keep his balance as Lavi helped him to stand. He could feel Ko shaking in his grasp. "Mikoto you answer me right now. Have you participated in the act of sin?" Ko could see the anger on Froi's face as he spoke. "No…" Ko hid his face in Lavi's chest as Lavi wrapped his arms around him protectively. "Bookman what did you and this boy attempt to do?" Froi asked very strictly Lavi knew he wasn't playing around this was serious. "Ko is still a virgin. I wouldn't do anything he would not consent to, but what my lover and I do in the privacy of the bedroom does not need to be said allowed." Froi looked at Lavi speaking briefly, "May God have mercy on your soul…" he backed away before he shut the door locking it. "We're in for it now aren't we princess?" Lavi joked looking at Ko who was crying. "Lavi I'm so sorry I won't let them hurt you not because of me!" Ko hugged Lavi tightly. "Ko it's okay. I don't regret being able to give you pleasure. I came here of my own will and I did what I wanted because I love you. Now stop crying please I don't like it when you're sad." Lavi wiped Ko's tears who in return held onto Lavi even tighter. "Please don't leave." Ko's voice begged him and Lavi saw it. This was the real Ko, the broken lonely kid who wanted nothing but to love and be loved. "Not for a moment princess. I'm here until you no longer want me. No matter what." Lavi smiled as he leaned down kissing Ko softly.

"Kaguya, Mikoto you have been charged for the crime of insubordination against the Order by allowing your body to be compromised. How do you plea?" One of the judges spoke as Ko stood before the whole order his hands cuffed behind him. Lavi was next to him on his knees after the guards had struck him in the stomach causing him to lose his breath."You think you can own me just because I'm an exorcist. I am a person and this is my body and I chose to do with it as I please and give it to the person I love most in this world. So do what you will but I do not regret what I did." Ko looked forward as everyone watched. "Insolent child! Bookman, Lavi you have been charged with destruction of property, Rape, and above all else insubordination. How do you plea?" The judge spoke angrily. " Guilty as charged. Ko had nothing to do with this I forced him and I am ready to accept the consequences." Lavi smiled. Ko looked at Lavi astonished, "Lavi no don't do this! Don't listen to him I asked him to do it! " Ko yelled at the judge as he fought against his restraints. "If you're going to charge them then charge me to cause I touched the kid as well." Kanda spoke as he came forward. "Kanda what are you doing?" Allen spoke worried as two guards grabbed Kanda dragging him down to the floor. "Explain yourself exorcist." The Judge boomed as he sat back. "I molested the kid long before Lavi had come in. Lavi was the one who stopped me from going any farther in my explorations. So if you're going to convict him then you should convict me to." Kanda spoke smirking. "Mikoto is this true did Kanda, Yu touch you as Bookman , Lavi has claimed to also?" Ko wasn't going to play their game not anymore. "If you don't let them both go this instant you're going to regret it." Ko looked at the judge glaring who growled. "Answer the question! Did these two men touch you in a sexual manner?" The judge struck the gavel against his block. "Rot in hell you bastard!" Ko yelled back before he was struck mercilessly. "I believe the compromising of this boy's innocence has caused him to become mentally unstable your majesty. We ask that the boy be submitted to the hospital ward so that he can be monitored and his behavior altered for his own safety." One of the Central administrators spoke pleadingly. "There is nothing wrong with me! Let them go!" Ko screamed as tears began to fill his eyes. One of the guards punched Ko who fell to the floor curled up sobbing. "Enough! That was uncalled for!" Froi yelled stepping forward. Ko had broken the law but he didn't deserve to be treated so cruelly. "I have made a decision! If this child is so willing to take the punishment for these high crimes then let it be done! Kaguya, Mikoto you are sentenced to torture for seventy-two hours with constant surveillance afterwards. You will never again be allowed to sleep, breath, eat, or move without someone giving you approval. Until the time of your duty has been called you will serve out my sentence! This court is adjourned." The judge rose as the guards grabbed hold of Ko picking the thrashing boy up. "No Ko!" Lavi yelled as the guards held him back. Kanda watched as they dragged the boy through a set of doors. "Stop them!" Lavi yelled at Froi. "There's nothing I can do…" Froi felt a pain in his heart.

Chapter 7! Sorry for the long wait I'm starting another fanfic between Kanda and Allen and Lavi. So got a bit side tracked. Anyway look out for Chapter 8: Alice can't take it. It's a surprise chapter !


End file.
